


Forever?

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ((temporary)), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Suicide, Time Loop, basically this is all temporary lmao, character death ((temporary)), im not fixing it, malec sad, oh well autocorrect just made the malec go to all caps, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: The rest of the battle was a blur, as was the rest of the night. The only thing Alec could think of was the last breath he heard the love of his life take.Or at least, what he thought was the last breath.---Just a preview of my next story I'm going to release! Couldn't wait to give something new, so I figured I could give a little sneak peek :))) [UNFINISHED, NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE]





	Forever?

(1)

Alec woke up to the cold feel of the floor and an aching in his back. From his place on the floor, he could see the edge of the bed that he had just fallen off of and a depressing view of the plain ceiling. 

That depressing view, however, quickly became much brighter. Magnus's face came into view above Alec, a lazy grin plastered across his face. 

"Is the floor comfy? If so, I think I was wrongly informed. I thought I was getting hardwood." Magnus chuckled down at Alec. 

"Yeah, well you thought you were getting a Lightwood, but I can definitely hold my alcohol." Alec muttered, hoping Magnus wouldn't hear him. It was clear that his attempts were for naught when Magnus burst out laughing. 

"I cannot believe you Alexan-" Magnus was then cut off by his phone ringing. His ringtone, no matter how many times Alec asked him to change it was still some song that always made Alec blush when Magnus would sing it to him. Of course, this time was no different.

Magnus finally answered the phone and Alec got up from the floor. He grabbed a pair of sweats he had on the floor and stepped into them. He then slipped out of the room to get coffee. 

He padded down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. Alec turned on the coffee pot and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet. The one he used for himself had "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not." written across the front. The mug he would use for Magnus's coffee had been a gift. Alec was supposed to be waiting on Magnus in a café for their date, when he saw it. It was a mug that had rainbow lettering. Written was, "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is." He has thought this was particularly fitting, considering as Magnus wasn't gay, but bisexual. 

Ale grabbed the brewed coffee and started to pour it into Magnus's cup and then his own.

As he made his way back to the bedroom, Alec heard shouting coming from behind the door and winced. Clearly, the call Magnus had gotten wasn't pleasant in any way. Alec figured that Magnus had gotten a call from a client who planned to ruin his perfect morning with Magnus.

He eased the door open once he heard the voices die down. He held the coffee cup out to his beautiful boyfriend, who was just hanging up the phone. Magnus glanced up at Alec and gave a smile that wasn't all there. 

"What happened?" Alec asked as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Magnus's forehead. 

"Some client wanted me to summon a demon. I told him no, I am spending my wonderful morning with my equally wonderful boyfriend. He wasn't happy about it. I told him to go get another warlock." Magnus sipped his coffee and sighed into the cup. "Wow. This coffee is amazing." 

"Brewed especially for you." Alec winked at Magnus and went to check the messages that his phone was alerting him of. "Oh. Well, there's an emergency at the Institute. They're asking me to bring you along, but you don't have to." 

"No, that's quite alright. I'd love to come along. At least they finally figured out how to text instead of interrupting our intimate moments." Magnus teased as he slid out of bed and walked into the closet to get changed.

~*~*~

It seemed like there was no end to the demons that were portalling just outside of the Institute. Magnus's wards kept them out of the Institute itself, but the more stress that was put on them, the more likely they were to come down. 

Alec didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was standing on the roof of the Institute so he could use his bow and arrows with much more precision. He had an overview of the battle below and was making sure that his family, including Magnus and Clary, stayed out of harms way. 

As he shot his arrows with deadly precision, he saw Izzy's whip snapping, Clary's fiery red hair weaving through the crowd and Jace jumping over demon after demon to stab them in the back. There was one thing missing. Magnus's blue glow of magic. 

He quickly scanned the crowd and spotted the sparkle of his boyfriend's hair. He was momentarily relieved until everything began to go in slow motion. He saw a demon crawl up behind Magnus and in an instant he had his stele out. He drew and activated a few runes to be able to jump off the roof and land safely. 

When he was down on the field, he made his was towards Magnus. He was nearing closer and closer to help Magnus, but he wasn't quick enough. The demon stabbed its horrific claw into Magnus's back, eliciting a pained scream from Magnus. 

Alec closed the distance faster than he'd ever done anything, and drove his seraph blade home. The demon howled and disintegrated. 

Magnus turned around and smiled at Alec. "Alexander. My brave Shadowhunter." Magnus fell, and Alec was under him as soon as he saw Magnus's feet give way. 

"Oh Raziel. What should I do Magnus?" He frantically attempted to lift him but only received complaints from Magnus. The wounds on his back were to severe for much of anything. 

"Hey, Alexander. Don't worry about me. Go do your job, Shadowhunter." Magnus lifted his hand up to Alec's cheek and sadly smiled. "I love you." 

"D-don't say that. Not like this. You are not saying goodbye to me." Alec desperately wished that the damned creatures surrounding them would just give up. 

"Be safe, darling. And please try to find someone else." Alec's heart clenched at these words and the tears were openly falling. 

"No, no, no. No, Magnus you aren't dying. You're the only one for me. Please, ple-" 

"Goodbye, my darling Alexander. I love you." 

"I- I love you too." Alec heard Magnus take a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He strained to hear anything else. There wasn't anything left to hear. 

The rest of the battle was a blur, as was the rest of the night. The only thing Alec could think of was the last breath he heard the love of his life take.

Or at least, what he thought was the last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to Magnus's ringtone, here it is: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hVLSnTZKVTI 
> 
> (Also sorry about not actually linking that but oh well)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated:) 
> 
> I'll be sure to get back to as many of the comments as I can.


End file.
